Let's Start From The Beginning
by lovefrancesg
Summary: Like a good story? Then let's start from the beginning. As with any love story, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. There will be ups and downs. Follow engaged couple, Riley and Lucas, as they reminisce on how their story began and unfolded.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Year is 2016

A/N: Here it is! Hope you guys like it :) Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Is this what I think it is?" Riley exclaimed with every ounce of shock in her body. Yes, she was currently holding up a white lace lingerie that was gifted to her by none other than her best friend and Maid of Honor, Maya Hart.

Maya, along with every other female in the room, giggled at the innocent remarks of the bride-to-be. "Riles, it's a _bridal shower_! You should've expected to receive at least one of those." Riley could only respond with a pout as she packs up the piece of clothing, or rather lack thereof, back into its bag.

It was Riley Matthew's Bridal Shower. At 26 years old, she was bound to marry her somewhat childhood sweetheart, Lucas Friar. The room was filled with her closest girl friends, including her mom and grandma, as well as Maya's mother Katy. The living room of Maya's apartment was decorated in purple and white. They were seated in a circle facing Riley, who was dressed in a white maxi dress and donned a floral crown.

"I think that's all of it!" Riley announced as she sets down a big box full of massage lotion to the side. "What's next Maya?" She asked her Maid of Honor. "And _please_ let it be rated PG for the sake of both our mothers and my grandma Amy."

"Oh sweetie, no worries! We'll save all the dirty stuff for your bachelorette," the blonde winked towards her best friend, whose jaw dropped immediately. "Kidding! Let's move on. Smackle, would you do the honors?"

Isadora Smackle, Bridesmaid #1, stood up, "Would be delighted to!" She adjusted her dress and cleared her throat, "Everyone knows every love story has its beginning. And for a $100 gift certificate to Moon Spa, could anyone in this room tell us the story of how Riley and Lucas met?" A few hands shot up. "In detail. From start to proposal," Smackle continued and everyone who had their hand up quickly retreated them.

"Well then I guess I win this massage!" Maya smirked and waved the envelope around in the air.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "That question is too hard! You probably are the only one who can tell the story. Make it a little easier."

Maya groans, "Okay fine. When was the first time they met and how?"

Marly, who was a high school friend to the girls, shot her hand up high. Smackle called on her. "They met in the first grade! When the kids in their class introduced them with force to each other because Lucas had a crush on Riley and he was too shy to talk to her and Riley thought he had cooties."

"I could've gone into more detail with that," Maya rolled her eyes. "But I guess you win. Go get your massage." She hands Marly the envelope, not wanting to let it go until Smackle had to slap it out of her hands.

* * *

The end of the day had arrived and Riley was bidding her goodbyes to all of her guests by the door. She gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek and thanked them for their presence. The last ones being her mom and grandma, with the exception of her maid of honor and bridesmaids who were helping clean up the place.

"Thank you so much for coming! I hope my presents didn't make you feel awkward," Riley blushed, giving both of them a hug.

Topanga laughed at her daughter, "Dear it's a _bridal shower_. It's expected!"

"At my bridal shower my Aunt Clary gave me this tho-" Amy was interrupted by Topanga.

"Mom!" Topanga exclaimed. " _Please_ don't finish that sentence."

"Oh Topanga we're all grown women here."

"I know mom," Topanga nodded. "Let's go. Maya it was a lovely party. I'll see you girls soon!" She gave Maya a kiss on the cheek and they went on their way, closing the door behind them.

Maya sighed of relief and plopped herself on the couch, "I am pooped!"

"Oh peaches I had such an amazing time!" Riley pounced at her best friend, giving her a tight hug.

"Riley," Maya managed to choke out. "Can't breathe."

Her best friend loosened her grip, "Oh sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm glad that you had fun!"

"I really did. Thank you so much everyone!"

Her bridesmaids simultaneously responded with a 'you're welcome', as they continued to take down all the decorations.

"Riles, you know you don't have to stay here. I already called Lucas and he's on his way here to pick you up. We'll deliver your presents tomorrow morning," Maya told her best friend who was already collecting empty cups from the table.

"I want to help. You guys did so much already."

"Riley, would you stop cleaning up? Go home! Lucas is probably waiting for you downstairs," Arianna, Bridesmaid #2, said. Arianna was a college friend of theirs. She lived on the same dorm cluster as Riley and Maya. She had jet black hair and had pale skin, that everyone thought she was a vampire during their freshman year. Zay tried to hit on her once or twice, maybe three times, but failed.

Riley pouted, "But I feel bad!"

"Riley Matthews get out of my apartment," Maya marched towards her trying to push her towards the door, grabbing Riley's purse along the way.

"This _was_ my apartment too!" Riley retorted. It really _was_ her apartment. She and Maya moved in together just after graduating college. They lived in the same apartment for 3 years, when Lucas proposed and suggested they find an apartment of their own and move in together.

"Yeah that was before you said yes to Lucas," Maya laughed and opened the door, shoving her best friend out. "Go home! We'll take care of the aftermath."

"I should take offense to this," Riley said to herself.

* * *

Riley headed down the stairs and out the main entrance of the apartment building, where Lucas was waiting in their car. She opened the passenger door and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, how did it go?" Lucas asked as he drove off.

"It went really well!" Riley said excitedly making her fiance laugh. "I received a lot of... lingerie."

Lucas choked on his saliva, "Of what?"

"Lucas!"

"I'm sorry I was just in shock," Lucas smirked. "Can't wait to see you in them." He turned slightly to look at her and gave her a wink.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Riley crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Oh come on Riles," Lucas chuckled. "It was just a joke! Lighten up. It's a beautiful night out."

In no time, they arrive at their apartment and parked their car on the side street. Lucas gets out of his side and runs around to open the door for Riley.

"My lady," Lucas announced as the brunette chuckled at his antics.

"Thank you kind sir," She smiles.

He takes her hand in his and they take the elevator up towards their floor. They lived on the third floor in a two-bedroom apartment. As you enter the door, you are greeted by the living room area. There were two couches facing the flat screen TV that was positioned just against the back wall. To the right was a kitchen that had a tiny island in the middle. Towards the left was a guest bedroom that they reserved for their friends. Straight ahead from the living room, there was a hallway that led to a bathroom and the master bedroom that had its own master bath.

As the two headed towards their bedroom, Lucas asks, "So what else did you guys do?"

"We played some games," Riley replied as she changes into her pajamas.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas took off his shirt and puts on his boxers. He climbs into bed and waits for Riley to finish. "Like what?"

"We did a wedding version of charades," Riley started to brush her teeth so the next few words were a bunch of mumbling for Lucas.

"I'm sorry what?"

She spits and gargles, "They made wedding dresses out of toilet paper and I was the judge."

"Who got wrapped up in toilet paper?" He laughed.

"Ava, Arianna and my cousin Elle," she walks towards their bed and cuddles up to Lucas. "That's what they get for being tiny."

"Seems like you had a blast," he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh yeah!" Riley exclaimed. "Maya and Smackle asked a question for everyone to answer but it was really hard."

"What was it?"

"How did Riley and Lucas meet, from beginning to proposal, in detail?"

Lucas runs a hand through his hair, "I'm guessing no one but Maya can answer that question?"

"You bet," Riley laughs.

"So..." Lucas began. "How exactly did we meet?" Riley punches him lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding, babe! Of course I remember!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Wanna reminisce on the past?"

"Yeah," Riley nods. "I'll start."

The two got comfortable on their bed. It was going to be a long night of reminiscing if they were going to start from the beginning.

* * *

This will be the only chapter, besides the final one, that will be in present time (2016). Both of them are 26 years old, which means that I am not following the age/timeline of the original series.

Let me know what you guys think! Favorite, follow, or review, I would really appreciate them all. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Year is 1997

* * *

"Good morning students!" Ms. Kiana greeted her first grade class of 20. "Welcome back to a new school year. Did everyone had a good summer break?" She was answered by a room full of nodding heads. "How about we start the year by introducing ourselves and saying our favorite color? Nikki, you may start and we will go up and down the row."

Ms. Kiana's students took turns speaking up. The room was set up to have 4 rows with 5 students in each, facing the chalkboard. In the middle row, Riley Matthews was sitting in front of Maya Hart, who was sitting in front of Farkle Minkus. The three were inseparable ever since they met on Halloween last year.

"Did we miss anyone?" Ms. Kiana asked after Darby, who was sitting in the back corner finished speaking. The students looked at each other to see if anyone had not gone their turn. "Alright great! Before we begin our lesson for today, does anyone have any questions?" Maya raised her hand, "Yes Maya?"

"When's wecess?" She asked making the entire class giggle.

* * *

In no time, the bell rang indicating that it was time for recess. Maya jumped out of her seat grabbing Riley and Farkle's hands in the process and ran out the door.

"Let's go befow the swing set gets taken," Maya announced. They bolted towards the playground, claiming their so called territory.

"Maya we forgot our snacks in the classroom!" Farkle cried out. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh wats," Maya snapped her fingers. "That's what I forgot."

"It's okay, I'll grab it." Riley began to walk back. "Save my swing seat!" The tiny brunette started to skip with her long wavy hair bouncing each time. She began to hum and decided to twirl when she collided with someone and fell on the ground.

"Oh no I am so sowwy!" The voice cried out. Riley turned to look at who it was. "Please don't cwy." The blonde boy with pretty blue eyes pleaded. He suddenly got up to lend a hand to the poor girl that he knocked to the ground.

The boy stretched out his hand and Riley took it to slowly get up, "Thanks. I'm fine." She stared at the boy for a few moments. "Okay bye!"

Riley began to skip away when the boy spoke, stopping Riley at her tracks. She whipped her head around to look at the boy, "My name is Lucas. What's youws?"

"My name is Riley," she responded. "I'm gonna go get my snacks now. Bye!"

Lucas watched as Riley went inside her classroom. He smiled at himself. He was so preoccupied waiting for the brunette girl to come out of the classroom again that he didn't hear his new friends calling out his name. "Huh?"

"Hey Lucas! Are you okay?" Dave asked walking towards him. "I want to introduce you to my friends from the other classes." Dave led the way to a group of boys sitting by the sandbox. He introduced them one by one to Lucas, "Everyone, this is Lucas. He's new here. From Texas."

Lucas smiled shyly, "Hey guys." His thoughts were interrupted when Riley skipped by and handed brown bags to a girl and a boy at the swing set. He watched as he got on one of the seats and started to pump her legs to increase her height. She was laughing as her hair flies through the wind. He didn't even notice that the smile he had got even wider.

"Lucas, why are you staring at Riley?" Dave asked, bringing Lucas back to reality.

"I'm gonna mawwy her someday," Lucas beamed proudly, nodding his head.

* * *

Back at the swing set, Maya furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the group of boys, "Wiley, that kid keeps stawing at you."

"Who?" Riley asked. Maya pointed at Lucas, who quickly turned away to another direction. "That's Lucas. He made me fall earlier."

"He made you what!?" Maya screamed in outrage. Maya was protective of her innocent best friend. She was the bad and Riley was the good. Together they balanced each other out.

"It's okay, he helped me get up."

Maya's angry face turned soft and a smirk appeared, "I think he likes you!"

"Ew Maya that is so gross!" Riley spat. "Boys are so gross!"

Farkle protested, "We are not gross!"

"Not you Farkle," Riley giggled. "You're Farkle. You're not gross."

"He's stawing again Wiley."

Saved by the bell, Riley jumped off the swings and began walking towards their classroom. At 7, kids tend to believe that boys had cooties and Riley was no exception to that. For her, boys were just not appealing, with the exception of Farkle Minkus. _I don't like it when boys like me._ Riley thought to herself as she took her seat.

* * *

Weeks passed and Maya would still catch Lucas staring at Riley during their recess but every time she would point it out to Riley, he would immediately look the other way as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Can you stop?" Riley frowned.

"I'm sowwy Wiles," Maya laughed. "But I think he weally weally weally likes you!"

"Leave it alone!" Riley pleaded. "I don't like him and I don't want him to like me!"

"Why are you so mad Riley?" Farkle asked as he pushed both girls on the swings.

"I don't want any boy to like me!" Riley yelled over the screaming first graders playing tag.

"But I like you both," Farkle questioned. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you're _Farkle_ ," Riley exclaimed. "It's different."

At the other end of the playground, Lucas was playing with his new found friends. He would occasionally steal glances at Riley but he would be met by the glaring eyes of her best friend.

"You should invite her to play with us," Dave said.

"Huh?" Lucas shook his head.

"Riley!"

"No, that's fine." He shifts his attention to two of his friends, Eric and Michael, who were playing 'Rock,Paper,Scissors' to see who was going to be the next 'It' at their new game of Tag.

"Cmon let's go say hi!" Dave grabbed his hand and Lucas immediately pries his hand off. "Woah!"

"I'm shy!" Lucas explained.

"Guys let's go take Lucas to say hi to Riley. Everyone grab him!" Dave announced and all five boys grabbed a part of his limb. They gradually made their way towards the swing set where the three best friends were. "We're gonna help you Lucas!"

"Guys please no!" Lucas cried out, dreading what was going to happen next. They were nearing the swing set when Maya and Farkle turned their heads to spot the boys. Maya had a smirk on her face and Farkle was in between anger and delight. "Please!"

"Hey Riley!" Dave called out, nudging Lucas a little bit to straighten up. All five boys were still holding him so he wouldn't run away.

Riley turned around and pure shock was all over her face. She was about to run away when Maya took a hold of her and she was trapped. "Maya! Let go!"

"Wiley, some one hewe wants to say hello." Her blonde best friend calmly said. "Why don't you say hello Wiley?"

"I need to pee," Riley whispered to her best friend.

"Riley, this is our friend Lucas." David began. "He's new here from Texas!"

Riley looked at her feet, "Hey Lucas."

"Hi," he responded.

"Hey," she looked up meeting his eyes. _His eyes are pretty._ She thought.

"Hi," he repeated again.

Maya groaned, "Use youw woyds woman!"

Before Riley could say anything else, the bell rang. Students began to walk back to their respective classrooms. Riley takes one last look at Lucas before bolting out of the playground herself. She took her seat and waited for the second bell to ring meaning that their class would start up again.

Maya entered the classroom and took her spot behind Riley, "I told you he likes you!" She kicked her feet up and grinned at her best friend.

Riley rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned to face the front of the classroom, "It's gonna be a long year."

* * *

And that was how Riley and Lucas first met. :) It's only the beginning. Stay tuned.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Year Is 2003

* * *

"Well Riles," Maya announced as she drops a notebook in her backpack. "We survived junior high." She slammed her locker shut after cleaning out its contents. They still had classes the next day but Maya was already checked out.

"Maya, there's still the 8th grade," Riley chuckled at her best friend who was now wide-eyed.

"This goes to the 8th grade?" she exclaimed as she repeatedly smacks herself on the forehead with her hand. "I thought we were done!"

Out of nowhere, Farkle jumps out and greets the girls. "Ladies."

"Farkle," his two best friends responded to him.

"What's with Maya?" he asks.

"She just found out that junior high goes to the 8th grade."

Farkle nods at her, "You ready to pass out the Yearbooks?"

"You bet!" Riley beamed. "We've been working hard on it all year."

"Let's go then," Farkle said.

The two of them began to walk away but Maya was still standing by her locker in shock, smacking her forehead continuously. Riley turned on her heel to grab her friend by the hand and dragged her to the gym where everyone was already lined up to pick up their yearbooks.

"Everyone ready?" Cynthia, their Editor-in-Chief, asked. The yearbook staff nodded and took their respective spots at the tables, holding a pen in one hand and a list of students who ordered a yearbook on the other.

Riley positioned Maya to stand just behind her, "Don't move Peaches." Maya nodded and then dropped to the floor.

The yearbook distribution took a good hour and a half. Some students stayed behind to sign each other's yearbook while others ran out of the gym not wanting to be in school any longer.

The staff began to pack and clean up any mess that was made. As Riley was collecting the yearbook list, she glanced over to Maya to check up on her. She found the blonde staring at her with a big grin on her face like she was about to burst.

"What?" Riley asked.

Maya pointed with her lips to a corner, where she saw Lucas Friar and his friends browsing through the yearbook. "He was staring at you the entire time. You should ask him to sign your yearbook!"

Riley shook her head violently, "No thank you. If he wants he can come ask me."

"Oh come on Riles!" Maya stood up. "He's been staring at you ever since the first grade! He's like in love with you."

"Not a chance."

"And what if you miss your chance with him huh?" Maya challenged. "What are you gonna do?"

"Maya there will be no missing chances because there are no chances to be missed," Riley smiled and raised her eyebrows, thinking that she had outsmarted her friend.

"That's what you think," she smirked. "Now let's get going. I'm hungry."

* * *

 _Next day at school..._

"You have to understand that you will not be the only person who will be affected by your actions," Mr. Matthews began. "Everything that you do, even the smallest thing, will cause an effect. So you have to be careful that you make the right choices. I wish everyone a good summer break."

"It's the last day of school Matthews!" Maya uttered. "Why you gotta make it into a life lesson?"

"That's all I know Maya. Why do you think I never have a lesson plan?" their teacher shrugged. "So what's everyone got planned for the summer?"

Riley raised her hand, "Nothing. My father won't take us anywhere."

"Honey can we not talk about this here?" Mr. Matthews asked of his daughter.

"Will you take us to Disney World then?" Riley folded her hands and placed it on top her desk. She began to bat her eyelashes knowing her father couldn't resist.

"Stop doing that!" He shielded his eyes.

Maya laughed, "Oh she got you Matthews." She turned to her right where Riley was seated and high-fived her.

"Talk to your mother!" Mr. Matthews yelled. He then took his briefcase from his desk, "Have a great summer everybody!" And he was out the door.

"Class hasn't even ended yet," Farkle scratched his head. "Guess this gives us free time. Hey Maya! Sign my yearbook."

"Hey Riley, Lucas. Have you guys seen the superlatives page yet?" A kid named Sophie asked of the two.

Riley turned her body towards the girl, "Yeah of course. I'm part of the yearbook staff."

"So you know that you and Lucas were voted Most Likely to Get Married Someday?" Sophie stated nonchalantly.

"What?!" Riley screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly turning to face Lucas who was seated right behind Maya. "How?! I was assigned that page and it was Darby and Yogi that won!" She turned to look at Farkle for answers but the boy was slowly sinking in his seat avoiding Riley's gaze. "Farkle! You _knew_ about this?" She yelled yet again.

"Well," Farkle scrunched his face, knowing that his friend was about to blow up on him. "Yes."

"How!?" Riley slammed her hands on the table as she stands up, towering over the poor boy. "I edited that page a million times before sending it for printing!"

Farkle forced a smile, "I told Cynthia that the votes were counted wrong. They really were! It was you and Lucas that won but Maya told me that you would try to change the votes when you found out so I had to make it seem like Darby and Yogi won and then I was going to tell Cynthia that it was really you and Lucas and _please_ don't hurt me." He sunk in his seat again raising both hands in surrender.

Riley narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head towards the blonde, who was whistling in her seat looking around the room nonchalantly.

"How ya doin?" Maya nodded.

"Why are you so mad at them Riley?" Lucas asked. "I think it's kind of adorable."

"Oh hush!" Riley snapped. "They _lied_ to me! Friends don't lie to each other!"

"Riley relax it was a tiny little white lie," Maya responded. "Look, we're sorry that we had to do that. But wouldn't it be _lying_ to the people if you did change the votes when in truth it was you and Lucas that won?"

Riley's face softened. She sat back down and took a deep breath, "I wasn't going to change the votes."

"Oh please, yes you were if you knew it was you and Lucas," Maya scoffed.

"Okay fine," Riley rolled her eyes. "Maybe I would have. And I'm sorry for yelling."

"Apology accepted," Maya flashed her a big grin. "Now would you just accept that people think that you and Lucas will get married someday?" Riley gave her an angry look. "Aww you're so adorable. Oh look at that the bell rang. Have a nice summer everyone! I'm out." She jumped out of her seat and raced out the door.

Riley got out of her seat and stomped out the door. She turned to her left where Maya was standing by their lockers, whistling. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Riles! Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep saying Lucas likes me! You've been saying it for 6 years!" Riley exclaimed. "Aren't you tired of telling me something that's not true?"

"Why are you so in denial? You don't think that-" Maya paused and a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh the timing is just perfect."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Riley did as her best friend said and her jaw dropped. Lucas was being pushed by his friends towards them, seemingly against his will as his face tells it all. "What on earth are they doing?" As they neared, the fear on Lucas' face was more apparent.

"Hey Riley!" Dave called out. "Lucas here would like to ask you something."

Lucas stood there frozen, contemplating whether or not to run but he would've had no chance for his friends had made sure he couldn't. "Uhm..."

"Spit it out Luke!" Eric yelled.

"Well," Lucas rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering..."

"It's been 6 years Lucas! Just say it!" Maya threw her head back in annoyance.

"Would you please sign my yearbook?" Lucas blurted out.

Maya face palmed, "Seriously? That's it?"

"Yeah sure," Riley took his yearbook from him and signed it. "Here you go!"

"Uh, thanks." Lucas smiled at her. The brunette felt butterflies in her stomach and redness crept up her face.

"You're welcome," Riley smiled back at him. "I'll see you next year!" Riley grabbed Maya's hand and walked towards the exit.

Lucas and his friends were left alone at the hallway. He kept staring at his yearbook and he couldn't help but smile. He closed it and hugged it close.

"Well that was awkward," Dave announced. "You gonna tell her she won't see you next year or the year after that or the year after that?"

"It's not like it would mean anything to her," Lucas sighed.

Eric patted his friend's back, "Come on. Let's enjoy these few days before you have to move back to Texas for good."

* * *

Woah there! Lucas is moving back to Texas? And for good? Where is their love story heading to now then?

Don't worry, it has a good ending. I mean you already knew that ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Year is 2008

* * *

"And here's to Riley and Maya," Cory announced raising his glass. "Who will now be starting their college life in a little over 2 months. I've seen you girls grow before my eyes and I am proud of what you ladies have accomplished." Riley and Maya smiled at each other and held hands.

Topanga continued her husband's speech, "And as _great_ a teacher Cory is to you girls, I do hope that you take with you all the lessons you have been taught in his classes. Not only the ones that are needed to get those A's in your classes but also the ones that will get you the A's in life." She lifts her glass up higher than before, "To Riley and Maya."

"To Riley and Maya," Everyone cheered along.

It was the two best friend's join high school graduation party. They held it on the rooftop of the Matthews' apartment as they invited a lot of guests. Everyone that had of any importance to the two were there: each other's family, relatives, and friends.

The celebration was almost coming to an end after the sun had set. Some guests were mingling with each other, while others were by the food table popping finger foods in their mouths. The two grads were off to a corner ledge, staring out into the city.

"So there's no more to high school huh?" Maya asked.

"Yup," Riley responded turning around to face their guests, leaning against the ledge. "It's the end."

"No surprise 13th grade?"

Riley laughed, "No surprise 13th grade."

Maya turned her back to the city and faced her best friend, "What happens now Riles?"

"We go on to college," Riley sighed as she tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"This will be the first time we're ever separated for longer than a weekend," Maya fought back the tears that were now forming in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She was Maya Hart. She was strong. Nothing could break her. "What am I going to do without you?"

Riley took a deep breath, "Come on. Let's go"

"Where are we going?" Maya questioned as she was being dragged away from the party by her best friend. "We can't just leave yet."

"Yes we can," Riley responded. "It's _our_ party. We can do whatever we want."

They went down the stairs and into the Matthews' apartment. Just as they were climbing up the stairs to Riley's room, Maya realized why Riley took her here.

"The bay window," Maya whispered. Riley opened her bedroom door and sat by her window. Maya followed suit and crossed her legs.

" _Now_ we can talk," Riley said.

Maya laid her head on her best friend's shoulder and Riley laid hers on Maya's head, "I'm serious Riles. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You've always been there for me. You helped me get through high school. Heck, you helped me get through life."

Riley grabbed her friend's hand in hers, "I'm not going anywhere Maya. Though we may be far apart I'll _always_ be here. We'll always be Riley and Maya."

The thing is, they were headed off to different colleges. They've always talked about going to NYU together but as college decisions grew closer and their interests began to differ, their minds changed. Riley wanted to pursue law just like her mother and Maya wanted to study art to become a teacher someday just like Mr. Matthews. They knew this day would come but they hadn't really talked about it-until now.

"Riles, I really don't know if I can do this without you," Maya sniffled. "Do you really have to go?"

"I have to go Peaches," Riley responded wiping a tear away. "We have to do this. You have to stay here and go to NYU and I have to move and go to the University of Chicago. It's where we'll belong for the next 4 years."

Maya laughed and straightened up her posture, "Gosh we sound like a couple that's about to break up."

"Close enough," Riley flashed her best friend a smile. "Maya. Even though we're going to be far apart-"

"782 miles to be exact," Maya corrected.

"Even though we're going to be 782 miles apart, we'll always be best friends. We can have FaceTime study dates!" Riley perked up a little bit. "If you ever need someone to talk to you just have to text me or call me and I will get back to you within 24 hours."

"Promise you won't find some other best friend there?" Maya pouted.

"I promise."

"Ring power?" Maya smiled, lifting her finger up.

"Ring power."

The two friends hugged each other, knowing that everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Time flew by and August rolled around. Riley and Maya, along with Farkle and his girlfriend Isadora, spent the entire summer together. It was the second week of August and Riley was boxing up the last of the stuff she was going to take to Chicago. All of her friends were in her room helping her out. She was leaving that day to drive up to Chicago with her family and Maya.

"So when's your first day at Columbia University?" Riley asked of Farkle and Isadora.

"We still have a couple of weeks," Farkle responded. He was going to Columbia with his girlfriend, studying business and engineering respectively.

"Maya, do you have everything set for NYU?" Riley turned to her best friend who was trying her best to tape a box shut but to no avail.

Maya nodded, "Yup! Josh said he'll show me where all my classes will be. He said to hold off on books because some teachers don't require them."

"I still can't believe you're dating my uncle," Riley shook her head and returned to packing.

"Hey! I was in it for the long game remember?" Maya smirked.

"Just _please_ don't do anything you wouldn't want your mother to know."

Maya grinned, "And what would that be?"

"You know what I mean," Riley scoffed. "Okay let's go put this in the van now."

* * *

First day of classes rolled around for Maya and she was nervous. She was getting ready in her dorm room to go to her first college class while on FaceTime with Riley.

"Maya, you are going be alright. I promise you that," Riley reassured her best friend who was now pacing in her room.

"I'm just, I'm still trying to convince myself I am going to,"

"Why don't you call Uncle Josh so he can walk you to your first class?"

"I can't. He's already in class and plus I have to do this myself," Maya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay I got this. I'll text you how my first class goes."

"Love you Peaches! Go get em!" Riley cheered on and ended the call.

Maya walked to the building where her class was at. She got to the room and peered inside. It was a big lecture hall and it was filling up quickly. She took a deep breath again then walked through the doors. She picked a seat that was halfway between the front and the last row. As she was placing her backpack down in front of her, she heard someone say her name. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Lucas Friar? What are you doing here?"

Lucas laughed and sat down next to her-a boy following behind him. "Nice to see you too. Oh this is my friend Zay. Zay this is Maya."

"Why hello there beautiful," Zay extended his hand and Maya shook it.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked again.

"I go here now," Lucas stated a matter of factly.

"Clearly," Maya rolled her eyes. "What I meant was, I thought you moved back to Texas for good?"

"Yeah I did," Lucas nodded. "But I found out they have a good Pre-Vet program here so I decided to move back. It's nice to see a familiar face here! Me and Zay won't be loners now."

"Fate is not good to you my friend," Maya whispered into the air.

"Wait, if you're here, is Riley here too?" Lucas' face lit up. "You two were inseparable ever since I met you."

"You missed your chance Lucas," Maya shook her head at the poor boy whose face was now confused. "She's not here anymore. She goes to the University of Chicago now."

"Wait," Zay interrupted. "Are you talking about Riley? That brunette beauty you couldn't stop talking about since the first grade?"

Maya's face lit up this time, "So you _did_ like her! I knew it!"

" _Did_?" Zay scoffed. "Oh please! On our 3 hour plane ride here he couldn't stop talking about how he was going to see Riley again."

"You and I are just gonna get along perfectly Zay," Maya laughed. "Ah! I can't wait to tell Riley! I was right and I am _never_ right!"

Lucas panicked, "No please don't tell her any of that. _Please_."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Fine I won't tell her you like her. But I will tell her you're back."

* * *

How convenient is it that the moment Riley leaves New York, Lucas comes back? Obviously, this is a filler chapter for as to how they will meet up again.

Let me know what you think of this chapter! :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Year is 2008

A/N: LOL I was way ahead of my time and said they were going to FaceTime when in fact it wasn't released until 2 years after. So now I'm going to use Skype. Both of which I unfortunately do not own.

* * *

"So Lucas says hello," Maya smirks at her best friend through the computer screen. It was their first ever college finals and the girls were studying in their rooms together through Skype. Riley had found out through her best friend that Lucas Friar was now back in New York. She didn't know why but when Maya told her the news, her heart started beating fast.

It wasn't like she _liked_ the boy, granted that they haven't seen each other in years. She's dated a couple of guys in high school so she should know how liking a boy feels like but her heart was telling her otherwise. She does admit though that she had a crush on him in middle school but that was it and nothing more. Apparently according to Maya, Lucas would always ask about her and wondered when she would come back to New York to visit.

Riley rolled her eyes and returned to her readings, "We're supposed to be _studying_ Maya. Now get back to work." It was a ritual for Maya to tell Riley that Lucas was extending his regards. The brunette on the other hand would ignore the greetings due to reasons Maya could never figure out.

"Oh come on Riles! Let's have a study break and chat," She got up from her desk and moved to her bed. "I don't understand why you're avoiding the Lucas topic again."

"I'm not avoiding anything," Riley responded. "Seriously go study! It's our first finals of college. We have to do well."

Maya yawned, "I know I know. I'm just taking a break. Now about Lucas."

"Maya!"

"Come on Riles! Just tell me why don't you want to see him or even say hi to him! Every time I call and you know he's with me, or when you hear his voice coming from behind me you _immediately_ hang up!" Maya plopped on her pillow. "Why is that?"

Riley sighed, put her pencil down and leaned back against her chair. She knew her best friend would not drop the topic until she got what she wanted to hear, "I just don't want to see him okay?"

"And why not?"

"I'm embarrassed!" Riley groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Is it because _everyone_ kept teasing you two?" Maya laughed. "Riley that was _years_ ago! I mean I still do it but you should be used to that."

"I know and it's not that..." Her thoughts trailed. "It's something else."

Maya gasped, "Is there something you're not telling me? I thought we told each other _everything_!"

"Well, there is one thing."

"What is it? Spill."

"Remember when I signed his yearbook?" Riley asked and Maya nodded in response. "Well, I'm embarrassed of what I wrote. I don't even know why I wrote it."

"Oh my gosh. What did you write?"

Riley closed her eyes knowing exactly how Maya would react after she told her, "Hope you have an amazing summer future husband," Maya's face lit up and her mouth was now wide open. "And then I signed it: Your future wifey XOXO and a heart."

"Riley Matthews you dog!" Maya giggled. "I _cannot_ believe you wrote that!"

"I got caught up with the whole most likely to get married someday thing! It just happened okay! And now I am embarrassed to even look at him in the face." Riley sighed and groaned at the same time.

"Riles, I'm sure that the boy _loved_ what you wrote in his yearbook 6 years ago," Maya reassured. "Could you please just stop hiding from him?"

"I'm not hiding from him!"

"Yes you are! You won't even add him on MySpace!" Maya retorted.

"I don't even _have_ one!"

"Well honey you have to make one."

"I don't have time for that! I'm too busy with all my prerequisite classes for law school."

Suddenly, the door opened and Maya jumped out of her bed, leaving her laptop and Riley facing a brick wall. "Josh!"

"I'm guessing my uncle is there," Riley said to the wall. "Should I leave?"

"No! Wait," Maya ran back to her bed and Josh followed along. They sat down and faced the laptop together. "Josh, your niece is being hard headed."

"Niece," Josh greeted. "Is this about Lucas?"

"He _knows_?!" Riley narrowed her eyes towards her best friend.

"Well we hang out together with Lucas and you would come up in our conversations and Lucas wouldn't stop going on and on about you," Maya laughed. "Josh and Lucas are tight. Your uncle approves of him Riles."

"I'm going to leave now," Riley announced. "Josh make sure she studies for her finals. I'll be checking up on you again tomorrow."

"Alright Peaches! We love you!" Maya grinned.

Josh shook his head. For the few weeks that they hung out together, he did admit that even though Lucas had not seen Riley in a long time, there was a hint that he still liked her. He liked the boy. He was smart, respectful and caring-all of which are characteristics of a boy that he would want his niece to date.

"Babe you gotta stop with the whole Riley and Lucas thing. They're like miles away from each other!" However, that didn't stop his girlfriend from having hope that one day, Riley and Lucas would meet again, fall in love and live happily ever after.

Maya growled, "Just you wait. They're going to get married and I'm going to be the Maid of Honor and you will be sitting at the family table with your head hung low because you will have lost $1000."

"Why would I lose $1000?" Josh wondered.

"Because, if I'm right, you are taking me on a cruise to the Caribbean."

"When did I say that!?"

"You didn't but I just made a bet for the both of us. Okay. Good," Maya got up from her bed and went back to her desk. "Now I have to get back to studying before Riley yells at me in my dreams."

* * *

This chapter wasn't even supposed to exist but I wanted to show some of Riley's reaction now that she knows Lucas is back in New York. The next chapter will be a time jump so watch out for that. Maybe, just maybe Riley and Lucas will finally meet. :D

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Year Is 2010

* * *

"Don't forget to bring me back that barbecue sauce from Chubby's!" Maya called out to Lucas, who was making his way through airport security. It was summer break after their sophomore year of college and just like last summer, Lucas was going back to Texas to visit his family and friends. Josh, Maya and Zay were there to drop him off and bid their goodbyes to the Texan who they won't be seeing for the next 3 months.

Lucas turned around and waved goodbye to the rest of his friends. He chuckled and shook his head, "Alright short stack! Take care of Zay for me while I'm gone." And with that, Lucas disappears into the sea of people looking for their respective gates.

"I do not need taking care of. I'm a grown man!" Zay huffed making Maya and Josh laugh. They all turned on their heels and headed towards the exit.

"Yeah you do," Maya responded.

While Lucas is in Texas, the rest of his friends remained in New York. Maya is doing an internship at an art museum and working part time at Topanga's with Zay. Josh had already graduated a year ago and is working as a physical therapist assistant. He plans on getting his Master's degree in the Fall in order to become a Physical Therapist.

Josh threw a hand around Maya's shoulder as they walk towards the parking lot, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's watch _Letters to Juliet_ ," Zay suggested, stopping Josh and Maya on their tracks.

"I'm sorry what?" Maya asked.

"Do not judge me. I am quite in touch with my feminine side."

Josh pressed the unlock button on his remote control and the friends entered the car, "I say let's go and not ask him any further questions."

* * *

Right after the movies, the 3 of them decided to go back to the Matthews' apartment as Josh was currently staying with his brother, sister-in-law and nephew. Josh opened the door and they walked in, plopping on the couch.

"Wasn't that movie just beautiful?" Zay sighed. "Anyone hungry?"

"We just ate," Maya turned to look at him.

Zay shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, "I'm a growing boy."

"Please," Josh rolled his eyes. "help yourself."

Josh turns on the TV and Maya rests her head on his shoulders. At that moment, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie walk into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" Cory asked, grabbing his keys from the kitchen table.

"Chilling," Zay responded throwing a chip in his mouth.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Josh asked, the Matthews' making their way towards the door.

Topanga smirked, "We're picking up Riley from the airport." This caused all three friend's jaws to drop.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Maya asked turning her body towards Topanga.

"She's coming home for the summer," Topanga announced causing all three friends' jaws to drop. "She wanted to surprise all of you! Aren't you guys excited?"

Maya growled, "That BI..."

"LANGUAGE!" Cory yelled, cutting Maya off, who in turn groaned and face planted on the couch. "Why are you mad? Your best friend is coming back!"

"I'm not mad at _that_. I'm mad at something else!" Maya explained.

"We'll let you deal with that," Topanga said. Cory opened the door for her and Auggie. "Stay for dinner all of you. We're buying pizza on our way back from the airport."

The door closed and Maya screamed into the cushion then shot back up, "I _cannot_ believe her!"

"What has got you all worked up?" Zay asked sitting back on the love seat next to the couch. "Aren't you supposed to be glad she's coming back? I finally get to meet Riley!"

"How could she possibly know he won't be here?"

Zay furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"She did this last year too! Except this time I didn't tell her when Lucas would leave and or come back!"

"Maya could you just explain to us?" Zay said.

"Riley made sure that Lucas had left New York before she comes back herself. And I _bet_ you that she is going to leave for Chicago just before Lucas' airplane lands," Maya explained. "Of course she'd do this! I just don't understand _how_ she..." Maya narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head to the left where Josh was avoiding her gaze and covering his face. "YOU."

"Sup babe," Josh nonchalantly said.

"Don't sup babe me Joshua Gabriel!" Maya yelled causing both boys to jump. "Why would you tell her when you know she's making _too much_ of an effort to avoid Lucas?"

"I didn't tell her directly! But she got it out of me and I don't know how!" Josh exclaimed. "At first she was just asking me about college and then you and then all of a sudden I was telling her when Lucas was leaving and when he was coming back! She's good at getting stuff out of people!"

"Of course she is Joshua!" Maya threw her hands up. "She learned that from me!"

"Calm down babe," Josh smiled, reaching out to caress his girlfriend's arm that was quickly retrieved.

"Don't tell me what to do." And with that Maya stomped away towards the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water.

* * *

"Maya, aren't you _glad_ I'm back for an entire summer?" Riley batted her eyelashes at her best friend, who was giving her a look. She could tell Maya was mad at her. It was 11 o'clock at night and they were sitting at Riley's bay window.

"Why are you _still_ trying to avoid him?"

"I'm not Maya! It just so happened that I didn't get to catch him before he left," Riley shrugged.

"Oh I know you Riley Matthews and you are soooooo avoiding him still."

"It's just a coincidence Maya."

"HA!" Maya pointed at her best friend. "See that's how I know that I am right because you think it's a coincidence. Riley Matthews does not believe in coincidences."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Can we _please_ just drop that and move on? We only have 3 months together and it's going to go by quickly."

"Fine," Maya sighed. "We'll discuss this again tomorrow. So how's Chicago weather this time of year?"

Riley laughed, "Chicago's weather is like a girl on her period. Mood swings."

"Ladies," Farkle greeted as he comes in Riley's bedroom window and sat in between the two girls. He gave Riley a hug and a fist bumped Maya. "How are you Riley? I came as soon as I heard you're back."

"I'm doing well Farkle," Riley smiled. "How about you? How's Smackle?"

"We're both doing just perfect well," Farkle responded. "We're both taking summer classes. Go figure right?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," All three best friends laughed at Maya's comment. "This is nice. All three of us together. Since first grade."

"Since first grade," Riley nodded. "Seems like a long time ago right? Now look at us."

"Let's not talk about how old we've gotten," Maya groaned. "Let's talk about how Riley is avoiding Lucas!"

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "I thought we were done with that!"

"Yeah no," Maya laughed.

"You're _still_ avoiding him?" Farkle asked. "Geez Riley, live a little!"

"Not you too,"

Farkle threw a hand around Riley, "I just want what's best for you. And I think Lucas is the best there is for you."

"Leave me alone!" Riley cried.

"Alright fine," Maya laughed. "You guys want to go visit me at the art museum tomorrow? I can give you a tour!"

"That would be amazing Maya!" Riley smiled. "I would love to see you at work."

"It's a plan then."

* * *

As Riley had said, days flew by and it was already the end of the summer. The Matthews' along with Maya were at the airport to send off Riley.

"So you guys want to go to Chicago for the holidays this year?" Riley asked.

"Yes honey," Cory said. "It would be nice to experience the holidays in a new environment."

"Truth be told, we need a vacation far away from New York too," Topanga added. "Call us when you get there okay?"

"I'll miss you guys! Please all be safe," Riley smiled as she pulls up the handle of her carry on luggage.

"Take care too Riles," Maya gave her best friend a hug and everyone followed suit to bid their goodbyes.

* * *

Riley's flight was supposed to leave at 8 in the morning but due to some airplane issues, she was stuck at the airport for another 6 hours. She called her parents to let them know and they offered to keep her company until then but Riley insisted that they didn't need had no problem being by herself at the airport for a few hours. She could roam around and window shop, or eat and eat. She was just hoping that her flight will leave exactly in 6 hours as she didn't want to coincidentally see _him._

As coincidences did have it, Lucas wanted to surprise his friends as well and took a flight a week earlier than he had told them. He had spent a wonderful time with his family in Texas but he was also missing his friends who he considers his family now. At least now that he's back a week earlier than planned, he would be able to enjoy the last month of summer with his best friends.

Lucas stepped out of the plane and onto the jet bridge connecting the plane to their arrival gate. As he was nearing the arrival gate, he looks up to see a gate full of passengers. Some where lined up ready to board their plane, while the others were waiting patiently on their seat. He turns his head forwards but not before doing a double take. He stops on his tracks as he sees a familiar brunette near the front of the line, pulling a purple carry on luggage behind her. His heart starts racing and a smile formed on his lips.

"Riley," Lucas whispered as he watches her hand her boarding pass to the gate personnel. "Oh crap!" His shook his head and turned towards all direction to find a way to get to where she was before it was too late. He quickly found an airport personnel and ran up to him. "Sir, how do I get in there? I just need to talk to one of the passengers."

"I'm so sorry sir," the man began. "Unless you have a boarding pass for another departure, you wouldn't be able to get in there."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked again with pain in his voice.

"Sorry sir." Lucas thanked the man and he was left alone.

He went on his way to exit the arrival gate. He silently whispered to himself, "I guess we're not meant to be."

* * *

And there you have it! I know I know, you're probably frustrated that they still haven't seen each other but hey! We have some progress here! :) I promise promise that they will meet SOON.

Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Year is 2011

* * *

"So you told her Lucas and Zay had already left right?" Maya asked her boyfriend.

Josh nodded, "Yup. I even posted a fake photo of them leaving for the airport."

"See this is why I kept you around," Maya reached from across the table and took his hand. "This better work or else I am going to take this to the next level."

"Next level how?"

"I'm getting the authorities involved," Maya smirked.

"Okay babe let's relax now."

The two were out on a date at Topanga's devising a plan to make sure that Riley and Lucas are in the same city at the same time. Maya was fed up with fate-or as she believes,Riley-playing with Lucas and Riley's meeting. Lucas was in on the plan as well since he's been waiting for this day for forever.

"I bet you she's going to call me anytime soon saying she's coming back," Maya smiled proudly. She was not going to give up hope for Riley and Lucas. Riley always had hope for her and this time, it was time to give back. Just as she had predicted, Maya's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it was Riley. "Oh would you look at that," Maya announced and Josh rolled her eyes. She tapped the 'ANSWER' button.

 _"Peaches! Guess what?_ , _" Riley's bubbly voice said._

"What?" Maya pretended not to be interested.

 _"I'll be going back there for a whole summer! I was able to figure things out with my internship and I won't need to start until mid August,_ " _Riley announced._

"Oh my god!" Maya screeched. "That's amazing Riles! When will you be coming? Josh and I can pick you up."

 _"Just you and Josh you say? My flight is tomorrow afternoon so I should be there around 6 pm," Riley responded._

"Yes sweetie," Maya smirked. "Just me and Josh. But I'll let your parents and Auggie know. They'll be so excited to see you!"

 _"No don't tell them! I want to surprise them this time_."

"Okay Riles! Call me before you board your plane. Be safe!" Maya hung up the phone and started bouncing up and down on her seat.

"So what time are we picking her up tomorrow?" Josh laughed.

"She said around 6. I better call Lucas!"

"Wait, we can't take him with us when we're picking up Riley."

Maya raised her eyebrows, "I _know_ that Joshua. I'm giving her a few days. And I think I just find a perfect way for them to meet."

Josh threw his head back, "Maya Penelope stop with your plans!"

She shook her head, "Nope. This is going to be amazing."

* * *

Tomorrow came around faster than expected. Josh and Maya were at the arrival gates waiting for Riley to come out of the double doors. Cory, Topanga and Auggie were at the movies per Maya's instructions. They would be arriving just in time as Riley would be back to their apartment.

"Oh here comes people!" Maya said excitedly.

A wave of people passed and the two were standing on their toes to search for Riley. A few moments have passed and the brunette they have been waiting for for almost half an hour walked through the double doors. Her hair was shorter now. She had gained some weight but all in the right places. But it was the same Riley Matthews who lugged around her purple carry on luggage. As soon as Riley saw her best friend and uncle, she ran straight for them and jumped into their arms.

"I missed you guys so much!" Riley cried out, letting both of them go. "I know I just saw you two for Spring Break but still!"

"We missed you too Riles," Josh laughed. He grabbed Riley's suitcase and motioned for the two girls to go ahead of him. "Let's go home."

* * *

The drive home was quick as Josh had the tendency to speed. It was already 7 o'clock pm. They passed by a Chinese restaurant to pick up food for dinner. Maya had called Topanga to asked where they were. It was perfect timing as they had just gotten out of the movies and they would be home just a few minutes later than Maya, Riley and Josh.

"So, everyone is out of town for the last summer before we graduate huh?" Riley asked. "Can you believe it? We're graduating!"

Maya knew exactly what Riley's question meant. Although to others it may seem like a normal question from an almost college senior, to Maya, she knew that her best friend was actually asking, _So Lucas is out of town and I won't bump into him here right?_ Maya turned to look at her boyfriend and gave him a smirk, "Yes Riles, they're _all out of town_."

"Farkle is here though right? It was just Isadora that left?"

"Correct," Maya responded.

They were approaching the apartment and Josh parked on the side street. He unloaded Riley's luggage and turned to see the sight of the two girls that had already run off to go up to the apartment. He chuckled and shook his head, "No problem guys. I'll just carry this myself."

Maya opened the door to the Matthews' apartment and a brown puppy came running up to the girls. Riley crouched down and took the puppy in her arms. She looked at her best friend with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, your parents got a puppy."

"Well thanks for letting me know," Riley laughed. "What's its name?"

"Sprinkles. Your dad named him. I didn't ask any further questions," Josh announced barging through the door.

Riley gently placed Sprinkles on the floor, who then started to run around the apartment. "So where are my parents now?"

"They'll be here in about 45 seconds. I saw them just down the street," Josh claimed. Just as he said that, he heard the door know rattle. "Or now."

The door opened and Riley turned around to face her parents and brother, "Family! Surprise!" She yelled out.

"Riley!" Her family ran up to her and gave her a big squeeze.

Topanga broke away, "I thought you had your internship!"

"Yes I do but I don't have to start until mid-August!" Riley explained. "I would have to do some online readings and workshops but that's okay!"

"Oh honey this is such a wonderful surprise!" Cory kissed his daughter on the head. "Wait we don't have anything to eat!"

"No worries brother," Josh said. "We got take out."

"Let's go eat and catch up then!" Topanga announced leading her daughter towards the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, the boys were plopped on the couch. The girls were in the kitchen washing the dishes, with Topanga on wash duty, Riley on dry duty and Maya on putting way the dishes duty.

"I cannot believe you guys bought a dog and didn't tell me!" Riley laughed. "I've been wanting one since forever!"

"Well, it got lonely around here." Topanga explained. "With Auggie in school all day and baseball practice in the afternoon, and your Uncle Josh in school and working part time, your dad and I felt it was too silent."

"I'm glad you finally gave in."

"Oh Riles, do you remember Lucas Friar?" Topanga asked her daughter, who froze and dropped the fork she was drying. "You okay honey?" Riley nodded. Maya smirked as she knows where this story was going. "Well, his father is a veterinarian. He transferred to a clinic here in New York last year so he could be closer to his son. He's Sprinkles' vet!"

"I'm sorry what?" Riley widened her eyes. How could this happen? Fate was telling her that they weren't meant to meet again. But then again, she _tried so hard_ to avoid Lucas and she has succeeded for the past 3 years. But now, it seems like fate is bringing them together.

"Did you know Lucas wants to be a vet too? His family moved here but Lucas still goes back to Texas to visit is grandfather." Topanga continued and Riley breath a sigh of relief, confirming that Lucas did go back to Texas for the summer. "I took Sprinkles there one day and Lucas was there! He was asking about you. Oh what a sweet, handsome young man."

"WHO?" Cory yelled from the living room.

"Go back to your show," Topanga yelled back. "Anyways, his father was asking me about you! He remembered you back when you were in grammar school. How you would star in your school plays? I told him you were in Chicago. He said that if you were every back in New York, that I should tell him so you and Lucas can see each other again and maybe go out on a date!"

Maya burst out in laughter, which earned a towel smack from Riley. "This is just perfect."

"Ugh what a shame though since Lucas goes back to Texas every time you're back in the city!" Topanga furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Riley faked a laugh, "Oh I don't know mom. What a big coincidence huh?"

"Yeah," Topanga responded. "Coincidence. Did he leave yet Maya?"

"Oh yes unfortunately," Maya shook her head and pouted. "Such a shame."

"You know what? I'm supposed to take Sprinkles back to the vet tomorrow," Topanga dried her hands off and walked over to her husband. "But I can't since I have to take your dad to the dentist. He still gets scared."

Cory's eyes widened, "He has a drill Topanga!"

"Yeah Matthews, he's going to drill up the roof of your mouth and into your brain." Maya laughed, causing panic in Cory's eyes.

"Maya!" Topanga warned. "Anyways, Riles I know you just got back but could you please take him to Dr. Friar tomorrow?"

"Why can't Auggie do it?" Riley whined. "He knows where it is right?"

"Sorry sis, I got baseball camp tomorrow."

"Uncle Josh?" Riley begged.

"Work."

Riley turned to her best friend, "Come with me?"

"Sure thing Riles," Maya patted her back. "I will be right here for you."

* * *

The next day, Maya and Riley took Sprinkles to the vet. It was just a few blocks away so the two of them decided to walk. Riley didn't want Maya to know but she was nervous. Although she knew that Lucas would not be there, she still felt nervous as she would be seeing his father. Not only that, Lucas' dad asked about her and basically trying to play cupid.

"Ready to meet your future father-in-law?" Maya smirked, nudging Riley on the side.

Riley glared at her best friend, "You are of no help."

"What?" Maya laughed. "You should be used to it. The whole me teasing you and Lucas together."

"Ugh I know that and I'm used to it," Riley sighed. "I just can't believe his father said that to my mom! It's like the universe is conniving against me."

"Oh you have no idea honey," Maya whispered to the side.

"What was that?"

"I said, you're just nervous."

"I am so not nervous!" Riley laughed, clearly nervous.

"Riles, your laugh is the most nervous sounding laugh I have ever heard."

FRIAR VETERINARY CLINIC. Riley read the sign above on the building that was to their right, "So here we are."

"Would you relax? It's just Mr. Friar. Not _Lucas_ " Maya said.

"I am relaxed! Let's go! I'll show you just how relaxed I am!"

Riley scooped Sprinkles into her arms and walked up the steps towards the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked inside and her body froze when she looked up at the front desk. Her heart started racing that she swore it was about to jump out of her chest. Maya, right behind her, started smiling so widely that her cheeks started hurting.

At that moment, Riley was too shocked that the only thing she could breathe out was, "Lucas, hello."

* * *

AT LAST! RILEY AND LUCAS FINALLY MEET. Only took a few years right?

Who's excited to see how this meeting will go down? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Year Is 2011

* * *

"Relaxed my butt," Maya snickered.

Riley was in awe. After all these years she never thought Lucas would _still_ look this good. She's seen pictures but they don't give him any justice. Lucas was in his blue scrubs. His blonde hair was ruffled and a big smile was plastered on his face. It took all of him not to jump out of his chair, sprint towards Riley and give her a big bear hug. This was the moment he has been waiting for since he left after 7th grade. He reminded himself to thank Maya and her plan later.

"Riley!" A deep masculine voice exclaimed came from out of nowhere. "You're finally here!" Riley turned her face away from Lucas to look at the man who had called her name. Same blue eyes and sandy blonde hair: must be Lucas' father she thought. The man walked towards Riley and enveloped her in a hug. Lucas stood from where he was and furrowed his eyebrows. _That was my moment dad!_

"Uh hello sir," Riley uttered.

The veterinarian let her go and chuckled, "I'm so sorry! I just can't believe how grown up you are now! Your mom and I would always talk about you kids and it's just nice to finally see you. You may call me David," He straightened his white coat and cleared his throat, "You and Lucas practically grew up together and... OH LUCAS! Come here boy!" He motioned for his son, who went around the front desk and stood next to his father.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments when Dr. Friar nudged his son. Lucas cleared his throat, "Hey"

"Hi," Riley smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Riley responded. Sprinkles was getting antsy in her arms, yapping at Lucas. "Sprinkles please calm down."

"May I?" Lucas reached out his arms for Sprinkles and Riley obliged. Sprinkles immediately started to lick Lucas' face, making Riley's heart melt in the process. "Hey there buddy! Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well uh," Riley began. "It seems like Sprinkles really likes you."

Lucas laughed, "I give him treats all the time that's why. I dog-sit for your mom at times too when no one is around."

"Oh really?" Riley cocked her head and petted Sprinkles. "Is he a good boy whenever you watch him?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah of course he is! I take him to the dog park with my dog."

While the two were having a conversation, Dr. Friar motioned quietly for Maya to leave the room so the two could be alone. They headed towards the staff break room but left the door ajar so they could eavesdrop.

"How do you think it's going?" Maya whispered to Dr. Friar.

"So far so good," he responded. "How did you even get her to come here?"

"It wasn't easy doc," Maya recalled the series of events and people she had to talk to.

Since she couldn't tell Riley's parents their daughter was coming home and she only had a short period of time until then, she had to work fast. Just as soon as Riley had hung up the phone after their conversation, she ran to the Matthews' house with Josh to check their family calendar. Maya found out that Auggie would be at baseball camp, Sprinkles had a vet appointment, and Cory had a dentist appointment at the end of the week in which Topanga would also have to go to.

She called Cory's dentist to reschedule his appointment for the next day instead so Riley would be forced to take Sprinkles to Dr. Friar. She's known the Matthews' ever since she was a little girl and she knows how they are. After all, she was also a Matthews-maybe not officially yet but soon.

David cut off Maya's train of thought, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Lucas hasn't gone out on a date since Texas and all he could utter is Riley this Riley that ever since we moved back here. I'm not getting any younger here and would prefer to meet my grand kids."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "You're already thinking about grand kids? They haven't even had their first date yet!"

"When you're my age Maya, you start thinking about grand kids." The veterinarian laughed. "So what's your plan after this?"

"I was hoping you'd help me with that," She smirked.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Lucas called from the lobby. "Sprinkles is ready for you."

Dr. Friar and Maya stepped out of the break room and into the lobby, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Operation First Date to commence. The vet took Sprinkles from Lucas' hand and headed towards an exam room, with Lucas, Riley and Maya right behind him.

"So how's it going?" Maya whispered to her best friend.

"Dandy." Riley responded, closing the door behind her.

"So Riley, your mom tells me you're going to law school?" Dr. Friar asked as he begins to examine Sprinkles. "Following her footsteps huh?"

"Yes Dr. Friar," Riley nodded.

Dr. Friar looked at her, "I told you to call me David!"

Riley blushed, "Yes David."

"Lucas over here wants to be a veterinarian. He's following my footsteps," he laughed. "How long are you going to be here for?"

"Uh, I'm here until the end of the summer."

"Isn't that great Doc? I get to have my best friend for the _entire summer_ ," Maya added.

"That is great Maya," David nodded. "You know what else is great?"

"What Doc?"

"If Lucas and Riley went out on a date!" The doctor suggested causing Lucas to choke on his saliva and for Riley's jaw to drop.

"I'm sorry _what?_ " Riley's voice cracked.

"Dad you can't just say that!"

"I like your dad huckleberry!" Maya managed to say in between laughs.

Dr. Friar reached into his pocket and took out some money from his wallet, "Here is $100. Take Riley to that restaurant inside the Empire State Building son." He handed Lucas the money, who was now confused as to what was going on. "Go on now, have a blast! I don't want any change back so splurge. Get the steak. Have a glass of wine or two."

"But David I still have to wait for my dog," Riley uttered.

Maya began to push Riley towards the door, "Don't worry Riles, I got him!"

"But Maya..." Riley began but was cut off.

"No buts Peaches," Maya shook her head and pulled Lucas closer towards Riley. "It was doctor's orders!"

"Have fun you two! And bring me back a receipt so I know that you actually went," Dr. Friar waved them out the door.

Lucas turned to face a blushing Riley, "We have no way out of this. I am so sorry."

"Let's go then," Riley smiled. "Steak actually sounds good right now."

"After you," Lucas opened the door for Riley. Before leaving, he mouthed 'Thank You' towards his friend and father.

Once the two had left, Maya slumped on a chair. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this day? 14 years long years doc. _14 long years_."

"Tell me about it," Dr. Friar laughed giving Sprinkles a treat.

* * *

What do you guys think? I hope I gave justice to Riley and Lucas' first meeting :D

Now who's excited for their first date? I know I am!

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading again! I appreciate all of you :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Year is 2011

A/N: I do not own the Empire State Building or anything that is inside it.

* * *

"Look Riley I'm really sorry for how my dad was acting," Lucas broke the silence as they were walking towards the Empire State Building. "I honestly have nothing to do with any of this. I mean I really like that we're hanging out but I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into..."

Riley stopped at her tracks to turn towards Lucas and cover his mouth with his hand. She giggled, "Relax Lucas. It's okay. Let's just have some good steak okay?"

Lucas nodded and they kept on walking. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about it. He knew Maya had a plan to get them together in the same place and at the same time but he didn't expect for it to be beyond that. His insides were doing back flips and cartwheels-he was going on a date with Riley Matthews. _The Riley Matthews_. He turned to look at her and she was texting vigorously on her cellphone. _Oh god no_ , Lucas thought. _She's probably texting someone to save her from this date._

"The city is so beautiful," Riley breathed out. "I really miss it here."

"Chicago is a great city too though, right?" Lucas asked. "I've never been there but from the pictures I see on the internet, their skyline is spectacular."

Riley nodded, "Oh yes most definitely. It's really a place you should visit."

"If I come visit, would you be my tour guide?"

"I'm not really that great of a tour guide," Riley laughed. "I still get lost sometimes."

"We'll just get a map then."

Riley smiled at his remarks. Truth be told, she thought she would be dreading the moment that she come face to face with Lucas Friar. But now that the moment was here, she feels nothing but relief and happiness. Granted she texted Maya that she will deal with her later, she was still excited for their so called date.

"Here we are," Lucas announced as they stood in front of the building. They entered the lobby and headed towards the restaurant, State Bar and Grill. "Table for 2 please."

The host proceeded to grab two menus and motioned for the two, "Right this way." They were led towards a corner booth. "Here are your menus. Your server will be right with you shortly."

"So what's good here other than the steak?" Riley asked, opening up her menu.

Lucas looked up, "We usually get the steak when we come here with some appetizers. But it's completely up to what you're feeling."

"I really am feeling some steak," Riley laughed. "It's completely up to you if you want appetizers."

"Riley," Lucas raised his eyebrows. "My dad gave us $100 and we _need_ to spend it all or else we get in trouble."

"Do you really think he's going to get mad if we give him $20 in change?"

Lucas nodded, "Mhm. Trust me, he will."

"Well then let's splurge!"

The two ordered lobster mac n' cheese bites for the appetizers, steak for their entree and two glasses of wine. As the two were eating, they were engaged in a worthwhile conversation.

"So that's why you were trying too hard to avoid me?" Lucas laughed.

"Ugh yes!" Riley took a sip of her wine. "How strong is this wine? I wouldn't have told you that if I were sober."

"That was _years_ ago! I can't believe you defied fate."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Well I was embarrassed. I tend to think too much of what other people will think of me you know."

"I know that Riles," Lucas smiled. "But you shouldn't let what others think of you matter. See, we could've had our first date 4 years ago!"

Riley cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him in a flirtatious manner, "You think this is our first date?"

"Well yes but no," Lucas felt his cheeks flush. _Of course she'd be the only one to make me blush._ "This is more of my dad pushing us on a date. But our _actual_ first date would be much better than this." He saw Riley widen her eyes and he panicked, thinking he had scared her off. "I mean only if you want to go on an actual date."

"If you ask me properly I _might_ just agree on an actual date," Riley smirked. _Oh sweet baby Jesus. Did I just say that? What alcohol can do to person's inhibition_. She wasn't complaining though. She was glad that she had some liquid courage inside her system or else she wouldn't have the guts to say that out loud.

Lucas bit his lip, "You deserve to be asked properly."

* * *

"I am stuffed!" Lucas announced as they walk out of the Empire State Building. "That New York Cheesecake just sealed the deal."

Riley laughed, "I agree. Thank you for paying for lunch. We went over our $100 budget."

"You're welcome Riley. My dad will be glad we went over the budget."

"He's a really funny man."

"That he is," Lucas nodded. "So am I taking you straight to your apartment? I don't think Maya and Sprinkles are at the clinic anymore."

Riley shook her head, "No need to walk me home. You still have to go back to work don't you?"

"Riles, come on. Let me walk you home."

"Lucas I am an adult now. I can walk myself home," she smiled.

"Riley, I insist. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you walk home alone after our first but not actually first date?"

Riley felt as if her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and give Lucas tiny heart kisses on the face. She wanted to melt right then and there. This man, walking next to her, was making he weak in the knees. "You're not going to take no for an answer will you?"

"Nope!" Lucas replied, popping the 'p'.

* * *

Back at the Matthews' apartment, Maya along with Josh, Farkle and Zay, were at the bay window in the living room. They were all anxious to hear about how Riley's date with Lucas went. Well, it was more Maya feeling that way.

"Lucas just texted me saying he's walking Riley home," Farkle announced.

Maya grabbed Farkle by the shirt and pulled him aggressively towards her, "He's walking her home now?!"

"Uh yes why? Please let me go," Farkle was released by Maya and he proceeded to straighten up his shirt. "Josh you need to tame your girlfriend."

"We have to go downstairs by the front door to eavesdrop!" She ran out the door and down the stairs. The boys turned to look at the door that remained open.

Josh shook his head and laughed, "She has no sense of self-control."

"Might as well go with her right?" Zay suggested. "We have been waiting for like 4 years for this moment."

Josh shrugged, "Eh you're right."

The three of them followed Maya out the door. When they reached the front steps of the apartment building, they see Maya hiding behind a bush. Just as they stand right behind her, they spot Riley and Lucas approaching the front steps. They quickly crouched down to avoid getting seen.

"I really had a great time Riley," Lucas smiled.

"Me too."

"Could you, uh," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "May I possibly have your number?"

Riley giggled, "Yes you may." She grabbed his phone and saved her number on it. "Just give me a call or text anytime for that first actual date."

Maya's eyes widened and the boys' jaw dropped. She turned her head slightly and whispered to the boys, "She totally had alcohol."

"How do you know?" Farkle asked.

"Because that girl is a lightweight and that is Riley Matthews on liquid courage!"

Lucas smiled, "I will most definitely do that."

"Finally!" Zay whispered, or so he thought. "That boy has been waiting since the first grade."

Josh shook his head, "I can't believe your plan worked!"

"Of course it would honey!"

"You're so modest babe," Josh laughed.

And then they hear someone clearing their throat. The group of friends all perked up and walked around the bush they were hiding behind, just to see Riley tapping her foot on the concrete with her hands crossed in front of her chest. "Care to explain why you guys were hiding behind a bush?"

Zay shot her a toothy grin, "I really love topiary Riley. I'm thinking of adding a minor in horticulture."

"You should see his bonsai plants," Farkle nodded. Riley narrowed her eyes at all of her friends. "We're just going to go back upstairs now." And with that, they all run up the front steps and into the building, leaving Riley and Lucas behind again.

"Our friends are something," Lucas laughed.

"You got that right,"

"Well I have to get back to the clinic now and show my dad this receipt,"

"Oh yeah of course!" Riley smiled. "Thank you again for lunch."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure,"

The two stood there for a few seconds in silence. Riley was rocking back and forth on her heels and toes while Lucas was nodding and looking around their surroundings.

"So..." Riley began.

"I'm gonna head back now," Lucas chuckled. "I really have to."

Riley bit her lip, "Yeah. I'll see you soon!"

Lucas hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, earning a blush from the brunette.

"I'll see you soon, Riles." Lucas turned to walk towards his father's clinic, but without turning around to look at Riley one last time and shooting her a wink.

With Lucas now out of sight, Riley smiled. "Okay you guys can come out now. He's gone."

Her friends stumbled out of the front door and gave her big grins.

"Start from the beginning," Maya announced.

"How about we go to Topanga's?" Riley asked.

"As long as we get to hear details," Maya replied.

Zay groaned, "I'm gonna have to hear this a second time from Lucas too. I am not gonna hear the end of it from lover boy."

* * *

Ahhh! Riley and Lucas' first but not an actual first date :) I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too :D

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and Happy 4th of July!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Year Is 2011

* * *

Lucas came home to his two bedroom apartment that he shared with Zay, donning a smile on his face. He gently closed the front door and leaned his back against it. He let out a long sigh and thought about his lunch date with Riley but was brought back to reality when he heard his roommate clear his throat.

Zay was sitting on their couch with unopened bottles of beer, hot wings, pizza and fries on their coffee table. He took a swig of his drink, grinned at his best friend then patted the space next to him. "Take a seat buddy and let's talk," The look of confusion appeared on Lucas' face.

"What's going on?" Lucas made his way to the couch and grabbed himself a bottle of beer.

Zay smirked, "Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"No, what?"

"Friar would you just tell me?" Zay huffed. "I got the booze, food and I emptied my bladder. Now tell me about your date with Riley since she already told me her side of it."

Lucas' eyes lit up. She talked about him to their friends. That was a good sign. Right? "Good or bad?"

"Good. Now get on with it," Zay adjusted himself on the couch to get more comfortable. "14 long damn years. Better be a good Lucas story."

"Ugh Zay it was perfect!" Lucas exclaimed. "She looked so beautiful and there wasn't a moment where we had nothing to say. She told me why she was so scared to see me again. Can you believe it? It was over that most adorable yearbook message!" He paused for a moment and grabbed himself a slice of pizza.

"She asked me about Texas. What it was like over there. I asked her about Chicago. We're going there for winter break by the way," Lucas managed to mumble in between his pizza chewing. "Did you know she also loves cuddle bunnies? Although one bad thing is that she loves the Knicks but I could most definitely look pass that." He took another deep sigh and leaned his head back. "She is _perfect_."

"Funny you mention the Knicks,"

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Riley said she could _never_ marry a Mavs fan," Zay chuckled popping fries in his mouth.

"What?!" Lucas spat out the beer he just sipped, more like sprayed.

"Relax Luke! I was just teasing," Zay cackled like witch. "You should see your face!"

And with that remark, Zay earned a punch from his friend, "Not cool Zay!"

His best friend flinched and rubbed his now sore arm, "You gonna call her now or what?"

"Shouldn't I wait a day or two? Something like that?"

"You waited 14 years. I think you're good,"

"I don't want to seem so eager about it..." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

Zay raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "Well aren't you eager?"

"Yeah but I don't want to _seem_ like it,"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zay screeched as he reached for his best friend's phone that was sitting on the arm of the couch, taking matters into his own hands.

"ZAY! NO!" Lucas cried trying to retrieve his phone from Zay, who was in turn pushing him away.

The two were now engaged in a full on wrestling match for Lucas' phone, with the constant pleading of Lucas for Zay to give him his phone back.

"Lucas this is for your own good!" Zay managed to say in between trying to push Lucas off and searching for Riley's phone number so he could call her.

"Damnit please give me back my phone!"

Zay tapped the 'Call' button and held the phone up to his ear while Lucas was still doing his best to grabbed his phone back. Unfortunately for him, Zay had been working out everyday and he couldn't keep up with his roommate, "Hey Riley! It's me Zay. Lucas wanted to ask you something," Zay tackled Lucas to the floor and held the phone to his ear, "Ask her out or your face gets it."

The blue eyed Texan accepted defeat, "Hey Riley! What's up?"

 _"Uh just out for dinner with Maya. Zay said you wanted to ask me something?"_

"Oh I'm so sorry I caught you at a bad time," Lucas glared at his friend who shot him a grin.

Riley giggled, _"Oh no worries! What was it?_ "

"I wanted to ask you if uh," Lucas began as he searched for the right words to say. "Well see I was wondering if..."

 _"Yeah Lucas?"_

Zay thumped Lucas in the back of the head, "Say it."

Lucas sighed, "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

 _"I have to do some online training for my internship in the morning but other than that nothing. Why?"_

"Oh good to hear! Well, have a good night! Bye!" Lucas hung up the phone then with all his might, pushed Zay off him so now Zay was in an arm lock. "I hate you so much."

Zay grinned, "Oh you'll thank me."

* * *

"Who was that?" Maya asked as she twirled her pasta noodles on her spoon. "Was that huckleberry? Did he ask you out on a date?"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows, "I think? He just asked me if I was doing anything tomorrow and then he said 'good to hear! good night' and then he hung up."

"Maybe he has something planned?"

"I don't know. He seemed like he was in a tight situation."

"Boys are _weird_ ," Maya shrugged taking a sip of her wine. "If he does have something planned tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I mean I would go," Riley stabbed a piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth. "It would be rude not to."

Maya shook her head and smiled, "Just admit it, you like the boy."

"What's not to like about him Maya? He's a gentleman! Rare to see them nowadays,"

"I knew it!" Maya screamed a little louder than she had thought, causing the restaurant to stare at them. "So sorry... He's liked you since first grade Riles. I called it didn't I? I'm going to be your Maid of Honor right? Because I made this bet with Josh and I would _really_ love to rub this in his face."

"Maid of Honor? What are you crazy?" Riley questioned her best friend's sanity. "He's a really amazing guy. I had such a wonderful time with him earlier and I won't deny that we have some sort of connection. But that really doesn't mean anything right now. We go to different colleges. We still have a year before we graduate and who knows where we're going to end up after?"

"Keyword, _right now."_ Maya grinned. "Are you going to tell him? Or anyone at all? About where you're going after you graduate?"

"Does it really matter if I say anything now? It's still a year away,"

"Oh sweetie, it matters a _whole_ lot."

* * *

And there you have it! A quick filler chapter before Riley and Lucas' first actual date :) That's not an actual spoiler because you already know they're going to end up together lol

Let me know what you think! I really enjoy reading all of your reviews :D

Thank you so much again readers! I appreciate each and every single one of you XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Year Is 2011

* * *

It was a bright Thursday morning & Riley was on her bed in her pajamas working on her online orientation for her internship. Her legs were stretched out in front of her while her back was against the headboard. She was so concentrated on her work that a knock against her bedroom window startled her.

"Lucas," she smiled. She gently closed her laptop and set it aside. She crawled out of her bed to unlock the window. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas climbed through with both hands behind his back and stood in front of her, "I came here to give you these." He moved his arms in front of him and in his hands were a box of chocolate and three stems of roses.

"Thank you Lucas. What are these for?" She looked up at him and flashed him a sweet smile.

"I'm here to ask you out on a date. After you're done with your orientation of course,"

"I told you to give me a call," She chuckled.

He sat down next to her and took both her hands in his, "It didn't feel right. You deserve to be asked on a proper date remember?"

Her heart skipped a beat. There it goes again she thought, "What have you got in mind?"

"I was thinking a nice picnic at the park for lunch? How about you bring Sprinkles and I'll bring my pup Tombstone,"

Riley scrunched her forehead, "Your dog's name is Tombstone?"

"Don't judge me," Lucas huffed.

"I'm not!" She giggled. "I should be done by 11. Should we meet you there? Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Sounds good to me! And no," Lucas shook his head. "We'll pick you up. I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll see you later then,"

Lucas turned to crawl out the window, with his head first followed by both his legs but not before turning around one last time and give Riley a wink, "Can't wait for our first actual date."

She giggled like a 5 year old and smelled the roses Lucas had just given her. Suddenly, Sprinkles came running inside her room, rolling around in front of her. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms, "Lucas and I have a date Sprinkles!"

"Knock knock I'm already in doesn't matter," Topanga waltzed inside her daughter's room and sat next to her with a huge grin on her face. "I heard someone has a date?"

"Mom! We're you eavesdropping?" Riley groaned loud and long.

"No!" Topanga feigned hurt as she gently placed her hand on her chest. "Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

"Mother!"

"I just happen to have extra sonic hearing. So tell me what has he got planned? What are you wearing? Oh this is so exciting!"

Riley narrowed her eyes at her mother, "Why is everyone all up in mine and Lucas' dating life? You people are nuts!"

"Come on tell momma," She gently caressed her daughter's leg.

"We're going on a picnic for lunch," Riley sighed feeling defeat. "We're taking both our dogs."

Topanga pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes, "Aww! It's like a cute little family! Well I'll let you be so you can finish your orientation and get ready for your date."

Riley set Sprinkles down on the ground, "Thanks mom."

"Oh," Topanga got up and headed towards the door. "I'll be waiting up so you could tell me all about it."

* * *

Eleven o'clock in the morning, exactly on the dot and Riley heard the doorbell ring. She straightened out her skater dress then quickly put on a jean vest over it. She took one last look at herself in the mirror to fix her hair. "Coming!" She yelled.

Riley ran down the stairs excitedly and grabbed Sprinkles' leash from its hook. She bent down to attach it the collar and scooped him in her arms. She walked over to the front door getting ready to leave her apartment when her mother blocked the door.

"You look so beautiful Riley!" Her mother gushed and took Riley in her arms.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm just so happy this is finally happening!"

"Mom!" Riley groaned. "You're sounding like Maya."

Topanga released her daughter from her grasp and laugh, "I know. Because we _have_ been waiting for this day for years! Now go ahead, Lucas is waiting for you."

Riley walked out of her apartment door and down towards the front of the building. When she opened the door, she finds Lucas in a blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans. In his hand was Tombstone on a leash she was assuming and a picnic basket.

"Wow you look beautiful," Lucas whispered making Riley blush a little, or a lot. He stared at her for what seemed to be forever until he shook his head and chuckled, "I'm sorry I've been staring. I just want to remember this moment."

"You don't look half bad yourself Lucas," Riley smiled. "Is this Tombstone?"

Lucas nodded and Riley reached over to put Tombstone on the head, as the pup tried to lick her hands. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Riley replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

As they approached the park, Lucas spotted the perfect place with a shade to set up a picnic lunch for two, "I think this spot was reserved just for us."

"I think so too," Riley giggled as she ties Sprinkles' leash around the tree and Lucas does the same. "Would you like some help setting up?"

Lucas set down the picnic basket, "Nope! You just stand tight there and let me take care of this." Riley nodded and Lucas began to set up. He opened the basket and took out a blanket which he laid out in front of them. He picked up some rocks in order to hold it down in place. "You may now take a seat,"

"So what did you prepare for us today?" Riley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," He reaches in the basket to take out what he had packed. "I've got two chicken salad sandwiches, juice boxes and an entire chocolate cake. Maya told me you love chicken salad sandwiches and chocolate cake."

"You asked Maya?"

"Of course! I didn't want you to eat something you didn't like," Lucas laughed. "And as for these two, I brought them their favorite snacks. Let's dig in!"

Just like their first but not actual date yesterday, the two were engaged in a conversation while they were munching on their sandwiches. They were left alone by their dogs, who were sitting under the tree, completely preoccupied with their food.

"I'm just going to be straight forward here because I've been waiting for this day for like forever," Lucas swallowed his food and took a sip of his drink. "I've had a crush on you ever since we bumped into each other in the first grade."

Riley giggled, "Yeah I figured. Well, Maya figured."

"Of course she did," Lucas rolled his eyes. "She's really something."

"Yeah she is," Riley agreed. "You know even after you left after 7th grade she wouldn't stop teasing me about you."

"Really? How come?"

Riley shrugged, "She just kept saying that 'Destiny will work it's way'."

"And that it did," Lucas smiled. "I'm not creeping you out am I?"

"Not at all!"

"Good, that's the last thing I'd want to do."

"You're funny."

"I try," Lucas grinned. This was perfect, he thought.

After they were done eating, they cleaned up and packed everything up in the basket. The two decided that they were going to take a walk around the park with their dogs before heading back home.

"I hoped you like the sandwiches I made," Lucas chuckled.

"They were aight,"

Lucas pouted, "Were they that bad?"

"I'm kidding Lucas!" Riley laughed. "They were pretty good actually. I didn't know you could whip up some good ole' chicken salad sandwich."

"I'll have you know I'm a pretty amazing cook," He said proudly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah? How come I have a hard time believing that?"

"I'll just have to prove it to you then."

"How?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

Lucas stopped at his tracks and turned towards Riley, "Have dinner at my place tomorrow night. I make a mean stuffed chicken breast."

"Is this you asking me out on another date?" Riley raised her eyebrows.

"And if it was?"

"Then I'd say yes,"

"Perfect," Lucas smiled. "It's another date. I'll have to kick Zay out for the night."

"And I have a feeling that won't be a problem," Riley laughed and the two went on with their stroll.

* * *

The rest of the summer went pretty fast for the two of them. If Lucas weren't helping out his father at the clinic or Riley weren't working on her internship training, the two would either be found hanging out with their friends or with each other. Most of the time, it was with each other.

Their friends were ecstatic for them. They were glad that Lucas finally got what he'd always wish for. As for Riley's best friend, Maya could _never_ have been happier that the two had finally met and that they were almost inseparable. She missed her best friend dearly but she had no problem that she was sharing her with Lucas.

Topanga and Dr. Friar would not stop talking about their children dating each other. Frequently, the Matthews' would invite the Friars over for dinner or vice versa. The topic of marriage and grandchildren would always come up, making Riley and Lucas blush and Cory Matthews to feel completely uncomfortable.

It was the night before Riley's flight back to Chicago and she was doing some last minute packing with her best friend.

"So what's the deal between you and Lucas?" Maya raised her eyebrows towards Riley.

"We're dating."

"So are you like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I don't know Maya. We haven't exactly talked about that yet. I mean with this long distance I don't even know."

"Then why haven't you talked about it?"

Riley bit her lip, "I've been avoiding it."

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed and moved towards the bay window to sit. "Have you told him yet?"

"Nope," Riley walked across the room towards her closet. "I mean do I really have to?"

"Yes!" Maya yelled. "You have to Riles! It's kind of a big deal!"

"I don't think it's that _big of a deal,_ " Riley rolled her eyes and dumped a bunch of clothes in her suitcase.

"It is! You _have_ to tell Lucas Riley!"

And as if on cue, Lucas pops his head through the window. "What does Riley have to tell me?"

"Perfect," Maya said. "Now you two can talk about what you two are supposed to be." She got up from her seat and made her way towards Riley's door. She turned around before closing the door behind her, "Tell him Riles. He should know too. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that, she closed the door behind her leaving Riley and Lucas in a few moments of silence.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry I should've called but I just wanted to spend the last few moments you have here in New York together," Lucas sighed. "I'm really gonna miss you. These past few weeks were really the best weeks of my life. You're worth waiting for and..."

"What?"

"That can wait. What was Maya talking about?"

"No," Riley began. "Finish what you started first."

Lucas bit his lip and stared at his hands, "I know you've been avoiding this for the past few days Riles. I just want to know what are we?"

"Ugh I knew this was gonna come up," Riley sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow Lucas."

"I know that. Which is why I'm asking you," He made his way towards her and sat besides her. "I'm willing to wait again for you Riley."

Riley laughed, "You make it so hard for me to resist you."

"I'm serious," He took her hands in his.

"I'm serious too Lucas. I am leaving tomorrow. Don't get me wrong," Riley began. "I _really_ loved being with you. And I mentally slap myself everyday because I tried to avoid you for the past few years. I just didn't know what I was missing. But I don't want to put the burden on you with us being far from each other. I don't want to stop you from meeting other people."

Lucas chuckled, "Riley I haven't dated since I got back to New York. I couldn't stop thinking about you knowing that there was a chance we could meet again. You think that one year is going to make a difference? We're graduating in a few months anyway."

"You're a hopeless romantic,"

"That I am," He smiled at her. "So I'm willing to wait for you again. Will you let me wait for you?"

Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't say anything for a while which made Lucas nervous. "I need to tell you something then."

"What is it?" Lucas asked. "Oh god you're permanently staying in Chicago aren't you?" He groaned making Riley laugh. "Why are you laughing? Is this your way of breaking up with me? Not that you would because we aren't even together officially."

"Lucas," Riley began. "Relax take a deep breath and listen to me." The blonde boy nodded. "I'm moving back to New York."

His eyes widened with excitement, "You're what?"

"I'm moving back home. That's what Maya was talking about earlier," Riley explained.

"So after you graduate you'll be coming back?"

"Yes,"

"So you're going to be back here? In New York?"

"Mhm"

"Like back here. In New York. Like in this house?"

"Lucas if you ask one more time if Im coming back I will slap you silly"

Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. He squeezed her with all his might, "I cannot believe you're coming back Riles!"

"I take it that you're happy?" Riley laughed.

"I'm beyond happy Riles!" He released her from his hug but never letting go of her hands. "This is amazing!"

"So you'll wait for me?"

"I'll always wait for you Riley," He moved a hand to caress her cheek.

"Good,"

Lucas cleared his throat, "There was also another reason why I wanted to come here. It kind of relates to everything we just talked about."

"What is it?"

"Well," Lucas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and in it was a silver necklace that had a double-heart pendant. "I wanted to ask you if you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

Tears welled up in Riley's eyes, "Yes." It was short and simple, but was full of meaning. Lucas smiled and took the necklace out of the box to slip it around Riley's neck.

"Thank you for making me the happiest guy on earth," Lucas grinned. "I should probably let you get back to packing. And plus I don't want your parents to think bad of me that I'm here in your room so late at night."

"They'll get over it," Riley chuckled as both of them get up from Riley's bed and moved towards the bay window. "Thank you for coming Lucas."

"My pleasure," Lucas made his way out of the bay window and Riley sat down to see him off. He turned around and with his one knee on the ledge to support his weight, he peeked his head through the window, grabbing Riley's face in the process and giving her a long kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Riley."

"Goodnight Lucas," Riley smiled. Lucas finally left and she stayed at her bay window for a while. She brought her fingers to her lips, "Well that was an eventful summer."

* * *

This story is almost coming to an end!

Let me know what you think! Thank you to all of you readers! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Year Is 2012

"Riley!" Topanga called out from the common area of Riley's dorm room. "Is everything packed in boxes now? We're going to start bringing them downstairs to the moving truck."

Riley emerged from her bedroom and stared at all of the boxes laying around, "I think so." She placed her hands on her waist and then nodded. Her roommate had moved out all of her stuff just before graduation and they already said their goodbyes as she was heading on a month long medical mission trip to Africa before going to medical school.

"Shall we just start with these boxes here?" Lucas came through the front door having just parked the moving truck in the front of the building. He was pointing at all the boxes laying in a corner in the common room. "Or do you want all your bedroom boxes out first?"

"How about the kitchen? Let's start with those," Riley pointed out. "I'm still finishing up my room so I'd rather keep these here until then." Lucas picked up one of the boxes and so did Mr. Matthews. " _Please_ be careful with those! I have my coffee maker in there and I _need_ it."

Riley had just graduated from the University of Chicago 2 days ago and the entire Matthews' clan was present to celebrate with her including Maya, Shawn, Katy, Chet (Maya's half brother) and Lucas. Her family, Lucas and Maya included, spent the past couple of days packing up the rest of Riley's belongings to drive back to New York in two moving trucks: one was driven by Cory and the other by Lucas.

It was decided by Riley that she would be attending the New York University Law School. Because of this, she was moving back to New York and had recently just decided with Maya that they would be getting an apartment in the city together by the end of the summer. She couldn't be more ecstatic to be closer to her family and friends again. However, Lucas was even _more_ ecstatic of her move back home ever since they made it official between them.

"Gah I can't believe it's been 4 years since we started college!" Riley exclaimed after seeing Maya standing against her bedroom frame. "And now I graduated and you'll be graduating next week and we're moving in together!"

"You get too excited with these life events," Maya shook her head. "You need help with anything? Or with nothing?"

Riley rolled her eyes and went over to her closet to finish packing up her clothes. "Just sit on the floor. You can help me tape everything up later if you really want."

Maya scrunched her nose, "Nah not really."

"You know you have a lot of stuff," Lucas came through the door with beads of sweat on his forehead. Riley tossed him a towel and he started to wipe them off. "I feel bad for your dad. Your mom is crushing him in the who is stronger game."

"My dad is struggling isn't he?" Riley asked, earning a nod from Lucas. "And he's blaming it on his carpal tunnel?"

"Yup!" Lucas laughed. "I also feel bad for Auggie because I just left him in there while both your parents are arguing over who can carry the most boxes down to the truck."

"Could you hand me that box over there in the corner?" Riley asked her boyfriend. "I think I can pack more stuff in there."

"Seriously Riles," Lucas walked the box over to her and leaned against the wall watching his girlfriend frantically stuff more clothes in the box. "Where on earth are you going to put all of these stuff in your new apartment?"

"I intend to leave some at my parent's house of course."

"Except for the bean bag chair," Maya interrupted. "You have to bring the bean bag chair."

Suddenly, the three turned their heads as they heard Josh's booming voice come through the front door announcing that he was back getting them lunch from a nearby Mexican restaurant. Knowing that her boyfriend got her favorite, Maya stood from her spot and ran out to grab a chimichanga.

"I thought you were going to help me!" Riley yelled and then shook her head. "That girl loves her chimichanga more than anything."

Lucas laughed, "Oh you bet. I'll go grab us some tacos while you keep on packing." He started to walk out the door and then turned around to say, "I'm saying this with all the love I have for you but _please_ hurry up. We gotta start driving back to New York soon if we want to make it by tomorrow afternoon."

Riley glared at him and his smile instantly faded. The look of fear overcame his face yet again, "And I say this with all the love I have for you." She grabbed a balled up pair of sock she had in front of her, "I told you never to rush me!" And with that, she threw the sock missing Lucas by just a couple of inches, causing the boy to run out laughing.

* * *

The trucks had been filled and they were all ready to go. Cory was leading convoy with Topanga and Auggie in the truck, followed by Lucas and Riley in the second moving truck. Maya and Josh were just behind them in the Matthews' van. It was almost a 13 hour drive back to New York and they were planning on driving straight home, with the occasional potty breaks of course.

Lucas turned towards Riley and grabbed her hands in his while the other was on the steering wheel, "You ready?"

She gave him a sweet smile and intertwined their fingers, "I've never been this ready my entire life."

"So have you and Maya started looking at apartments yet?"

"Not yet. We're waiting until after she graduates so we can focus on that."

"You think we could have sleepovers and all that?" Lucas smirked.

Riley chuckled and hid the blush that was creeping up her face, which wasn't so hard because Lucas was focused on the road, "I'll think about it."

"You're going to make me work for it aren't you?"

"Hmm maybe."

"C'mon babe!" Lucas whined. "I waited for you for 14 years! Isn't that work enough?"

"I'll take it into consideration," She turned slightly to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "If you cook for me, maybe, just maybe I'll let you stay the night."

"All it takes it food? Deal."

"You're really something."

He took her hands closer to his face and gave it a chaste kiss, "I know I'm special."

* * *

Flash forward to after a week Lucas, Maya and Zay graduated. The gang was sitting at a booth at a local bar, just like they try to do once a week. They were currently discussing their next steps.

Maya and Riley were starting to look at apartments as they plan to move in together by the end of July. Riley would be starting law school in the fall at NYU while Lucas begins veterinary school at Cornell University, continuing to work for his father during his spare time. Although they were going to different schools, they still weren't far from each other and after all, Riley did agree to their sleepovers.

Maya on the other hand will be teaching art at John Quincy Adams Middle School under the guidance of her previous art mentor, Ms. Kossal, now Mrs. Reynolds. Farkle, as expected, will continue to work for Minkus International and Isadora had gotten a paid internship for NASA. And as a shock to everyone, Zay decided to continue on with his studies to become chef.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Farkle sipped his beer, throwing an arm around Isadora.

"You know who has come the longest out of all of us?" Zay asked. He pointed with his lips towards Riley and Lucas. "14 long damn years I had to hear him talk about Riley. And finally. Finally. I'm content. Happy. Delighted."

"You too?" Maya's eyes widened with delight. "I have been waiting for this day! Hey Josh?"

"What?"

"You're going to pay up soon," She winked and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, she was worth the wait," Lucas smiled and squeezed Riley's hand. He raised his pint glass filled with beer, "To us."

"To us." Every joined in and clinked glasses.

* * *

Have one final chapter before this story ends! I apologize for taking such a long time to update. I had a short writer's block. :(

Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoyed the story!

Let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - The Year Is 2016

"And that is the story of how Riley and Lucas met and how their love story began," Lucas uttered, as Riley leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

She snuggled up closer, resting her head on his chest, and he tightened his hold around her, "What a wonderful love story it is huh?"

"Would've been better if you didn't try so hard to avoid me," She playfully smacked him on the stomach, earning a chuckle form the boy. "I'm just saying! If it weren't for Maya and Josh it would've taken us _forever_ to finally meet."

"I wasn't trying to _avoid_ you. It just so happened that I was in Chicago and you were here in New York and we had different schedules!"

He scoffed, "Oh please. You just didn't want to see me because you were too embarrassed about what you wrote on my yearbook."

"Can we please just let that go?"

"Hold on," Lucas slowly moved Riley so he could get up. He sauntered towards his closet looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" She rolled on to one side and propped herself up with one hand. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Where did I put it?" He asked himself as he knelt down and opened a wooden box full of his stuff. "Wait I think it's in the living room." He made his way outside of their bedroom.

"Lucas could you please just get back in bed?" He returned just a few minutes later with a book in his hand, grinning so widely that Riley wondered what her fiancé was up to. "What is that?"

"What do you think?" He smirked and jumped in to bed with her again. He say up against the head board and Riley did the same.

"Is that our yearbook from 7th grade?" Riley's eyes widened and Lucas nodded in response. "You still have that? I would think that it would be tucked away in the attic of your parent's house or something."

He laughed and opened the book to a certain page, "No way! This is very important to me. It made me hold on to the idea that we could someday meet again and well, look at us now. I was right. Whatever was on this yearbook about us was exactly right."

"Most likely to get married someday," Riley read out loud and rested her head on his shoulder. "Huh. Who would've thought?"

"Apparently our entire class did,"

"We should have this blown up and framed so we can show everyone at the wedding reception," She laughed. "People would get a kick out of it. Especially Maya and Farkle."

Lucas kissed her on the forehead, "I think that would be a great idea." He flipped to another page and a smile appeared on his face. "And this right here, is what I lived for."

"Your future wifey," Riley breathed out, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Future wifey indeed,"

"Bed time?"

Lucas closed the yearbook and placed it on top of the side table, "Bed time." He turned off the bedside lamp and tucked themselves in bed. He slipped one arm under Riley for her to lay on and she immediately snuggled closer to him, while his other arm laid on his pillow to prop his head up.

"Goodnight hubby," She turned her head up to look at him and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight wifey." And they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

And The End. I know this is very short but I think that ending the story just after they finished talking about their love story was the perfect way. There really wasn't more to do or say as the two already gave the readers the play by play of how their story came about.

I really hope you guys liked this story as much as I loved writing the history between these two. :)

Thank you so much for reading! Lots of love!


End file.
